


Perchance to Dream

by pushkin666



Series: Undiscovered Country [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU the supernatural world is known about, and each police force has a team to deal with supernatural cases. In Thames Valley it was Morse and Lewis. Most police officers however do not want to work on supernatural cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

Lewis threw the folder down and sat back in his chair. Of all the things he’d expected upon coming back to Oxford it wasn’t this. Transferred back to the Supernatural Division, back to where he’d worked for years with Morse. He’d hoped for a different division but it seemed it wasn’t to be. His _experience_ according to Innocent made him invaluable in dealing with supernatural crimes, and there were a number of unsolved cases for him to start looking into. This particular one related to multiple murders; to a potential vampire serial killer. Lewis sighed. This was all he needed.

*****

“Good evening,” Lewis said as the door opened. “I’m here to see James Hathaway.” The young blonde man looked him over but said nothing, and Lewis stiffened slightly.

“Inspector Lewis,” Robbie said showing his warrant card. “I have an appointment.”

“I see,” he smiled at Lewis. “You’re early you know. I wasn’t expecting you for another fifteen minutes.”

Lewis stared in shock. “You’re James Hathaway?”

He laughed. “Oh I admit I don’t really look the typical vampire – no black leather or emo posturing but yes, I’m James Hathaway. Do come in Inspector Lewis. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

 

*****

 

Hathaway watched from the window as Lewis drove away. It had been an interesting encounter. He’d heard of Lewis from his predecessor but never expected to meet him. Now though as the vampire representative to the police it seemed he would be having more contact with him, especially bearing in mind Lewis’s latest case.

He smiled and touched his fingers to his lips. He liked the idea of that; of spending more time with the Inspector. It was nice to meet a human who wasn’t frightened of him, and besides he wondered what it would take to make Lewis smile.


End file.
